179
Joe and Dr. Guthrie find the crypt of Laura Murdoch Stockbridge is empty. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A voice has been heard out of the past, a voice that spoke in a foreign tongue and in a whirlwind of terror. And now it speaks no more. But still the power behind that voice is with us. It prompts us, it leads us, and where it goes we must follow. No matter how lost and forlorn the place. No matter how numb the heart with fear. Guthrie and Joe arrive at the crypt, which is locked. Guthrie knocks; there's no answer. Guthrie tries to force the door; Joe stops him, breaking into a grave, fine; breaking into the crypt containing the grave, no way. Guthrie says he'll take complete responsibility for the mess; Joe tries to open the door. As they are carefully selecting tools, the door mysteriously opens. Joe is reluctant, but with convincing, enters the crypt with Guthrie. Just as mysteriously, the door closes behind them. Act I Joe and Guthrie both admit to being scared, but Guthrie is resolute to find L. Murdoch Stockbridge's tomb. Upon discovery of the grave, Joe loses his resolve, as he has too much respect for the dead to defile the tomb. He's given another pep-talk from Guthrie on how important it is to Elizabeth and other living beings that they get into L. Murdoch's tomb. Guthrie says he'll go ahead with or without Joe, so Joe finally concedes. The two men set to work on opening the tomb. Act II At Collinwood, Frank is trying to find Guthrie, concerned that he may be going too far, i.e. breaking the law. After some cajoling and threats of Guthrie going to jail, Carolyn admits that the doctor and Joe are breaking into Laura Murdoch Stockbridge's grave. Joe and Guthrie use all their might to open the tomb, but are interrupted opening the coffin by the Caretaker, who yells "No! In the name of the dead--no, no, no!" Act III The Caretaker is frightened of the possible retribution the dead will exact on those that disturb them. Guthrie tries to persuade him he's trying to help someone, but after some crazed rambling the Caretaker declares that Guthrie can only open the coffin when he is dead. Act IV Again, Guthrie tries to convince the aged Caretaker but to no avail. Frank shows up and discusses the legal ramifications; they finally decide to leave. As the trio are leaving, Joe is overcome by the scent of jasmine, which no one else detects. Guthrie deduces Josette is contacting them. At that moment, the coffin opens of its own accord, and it is empty. Memorable quotes Joe: I'm really scared. Guthrie: Don't you think I am? Joe: Yeah, but we're grown men. Gurthrie: Grown men to whom death is a mystery. Dramatis personae * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Daniel Keyes as Caretaker → Background information and notes Production Story * GHOSTWATCH: The coffin of L. Murdoch Stockbridge opens, seemingly by itself. The implication is that Josette is opening the coffin, as Joe smelled jasmine right before (and the music cue is the ghost music). Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of episode 178 when Dr. Guthrie and Joe arrive at the mausoleum, Guthrie is wearing a light-colored trench coat. However, in this episode, he is wearing a dark-colored coat. * When Frank Garner comes rushing in to Collinwood, he seems to know that Dr. Guthrie is about to do something questionable based on a phone call Dr. Guthrie made to Frank. It makes little sense that Guthrie would call Frank and tip him off to what he's planning to do, even partially. * As Joe and Dr. Guthrie try to open the crypt of Laura Murdoch Stockbridge, the entire 'wall' moves. * When Frank is telling Dr. Guthrie that a court might institutionalize him if he tried to explain his reasons for wanting to look in Laura Murdoch Stockbridge's grave, Guthrie seems to be having trouble with his lines in response as they make little sense: "Well, doesn't that prove my point halfway?" "How?" asks Frank. Guthrie: "Wouldn't a court...eh...would a court be more sympathetic...ummm...before the point, my reasons than after?" End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 179 on the IMDb0179